Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of aerodynamic devices to reduce drag. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aerodynamic device that is adapted to extend between a cabin on a truck and a trailer to reduce drag forces ordinarily originating in a gap defined between the cabin and the trailer. Specifically, the present invention relates to an inflatable member adapted to be coupled to the truck and extending rearwardly towards the trailer in the gap.
Background Information
A semi-tractor trailer-truck has advantages over a personal small pickup truck in that it can carry much larger cargo. One disadvantage, however, is that there is a gap between a tractor and a trailer which will increase the aerodynamic drag of the tractor-trailer combination compared to a smaller vehicle. The gap is between the rear of the tractor cabin and the front of the trailer. The gap causes a large drag on the truck thereby greatly reducing the fuel economy thereof.
It has been estimated that a significant amount of the fuel burned by tractor-trailers is to overcome aerodynamic drag. As a result, even a small reduction in aerodynamic drag may have a significant impact on the amount of fuel consumed. Additionally by consuming less fuel, trucking companies reduce cost, which they may pass along to the consumers. Many attempts have been made to reduce the aerodynamic drag of tractor-trailers. Generally, these attempts are directed to drag created by the motion of the tractor-trailer rigs through the ambient air stream. For example, sloped tops, side extender fairings, and side skirt bottoms have been added to the tractors.